


When All is Said and Done

by CarlaFromCorrie



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/M, Love, Passion, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaFromCorrie/pseuds/CarlaFromCorrie
Relationships: Carla Connor/Peter Barlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Raising her hand up to the air she smiled at the simplicity of the platinum band situated on her ring finger, the feel of his fingers pushing it onto her which made her eternally grateful that he had forgiven her for everything. She couldn't help but feel as if something else would ruin this for them so she was desperate to get him out of there and have the so-called blessing in Kefalonia.

Immediately running into his arms, he enveloped her into a hug and kissed her on the lips passionately, the both of them sharing an intimate moment together before Jenny made her presence causing Carla to pull away and blush before kissing him again. They celebrated the best they could with non-alcoholic champagne and both Carla and Peter curled up on the sofa as they waited for Johnny who soon made his appearance and questioned the bottle of champers on the table which made Carla offer her hand to him showing off the ring which he immediately brought Peter in for a friendly hug which warmed Carla's heart.

Peter then suggested that Carla went out shopping with Maria to find her a dress for the blessing before they left at such short notice which was challenging enough for her so she rushed around and both her and Maria hit the shops as quick they could to find something suitable. With Maria's help Carla settled on a dress which would be suitable for the weather, it was light and flowy it had sheer sleeves just in case the weather wasn't up to scratch so she thought it would do, all that mattered anyway was telling Peter how much he meant to her.

Eventually, she arrived home with the dress in hand and she saw Daniel propped up at the bar with a questioning look on his face which made her feel rather uncomfortable, deep down she felt as if something was about to go wrong as she previously predicted and of course it did. Daniel knew her secret, and that was enough to throw her into a state of panic.

"And how is my beautiful fiancee?" he smirks bringing her in for a hug and kissing her, she places both her hands on his chest as he holds her 

"She's great" she smirks, he sensed a but "But I would really like to go today"

"Seriously?" Peter questions as she nods "I guess escaping does sound appealing doesn't it?"

"It does" she muses kissing him again before pulling away "What do you say?"

"Go on then, go and get packed whilst I change these flight details"

"Yay!" she beams kissing him one last time before running up the stairs and breathing a sigh of relief as she grabs the suitcase and begins to chuck clothes into it not knowing where the next twenty-four hours will take them both...

Halfway through the night they arrived in Kefalonia and made their way to Peter's friend's villa, as soon as they got in it was a tangle of limbs until they reached the bedroom, both of them pulling at each other's clothes causing various garments to fall to the floor on their way there. Even though they were exhausted they both knew this wouldn't stop them from christening their engagement.

"Are you ok?" she question pulling away and straddling him, he smiles and nods cupping the back of her head and pulling her down to kiss her again "I love you so much you know that right?"

"I know you do" he cups her cheek as they continue to kiss for a prolonged period of time, the both of them just enjoying kissing each other over and over which brings a smile to both their faces until one of them took control "We're not getting very far"

"Oi! I was enjoying that" she giggles rolling her hips against his which makes him smirk at her and kiss her again, he sits up and focusses on her neck massaging her skin ever so gently with his lips and tongue which makes her moan at the sensation, she feels his penis sit between her arse cheeks as he does this "I'm so glad you're mine"

"Me too baby, me too and tomorrow is going to be the best day of our lives, I can feel it" he smiles she bites her lip and kisses him fully on the lips, she gently pushes him down and then allows him to enter her; Peter's hands resting on her hips which she begins to roll 

"Oh my" she whispers revelling in this feeling she had, the feelings which were surfacing of pure love and determination to make this work this time even though she knew it probably wouldn't last but hse was going to savour it for the rest of her life

She rolls off his body bringing him with her by using all of her strength, her right leg hooked over his hip as he thrusts into her and her down onto him; both their lips connected in a passionate yet loving embrace, their movements so gentle and careful. Picking up the pace slightly Peter thrusts into her more frequently causing her to whimper and moan at the sensation of him hitting her cervix. Skimming his hands down her body he gives her arse a squeeze before resting his hand on her side, he slips it down further causing her to moan in anticipation knowing exactly where he was going; to the place where she craved him to touch.

Using his finger to apply an even pressure he gently flutters it over her clit which causing her to arch her back, he pulls her into his body again wanting to feel as much of her skin on his. Feeling the sensation of her tug on his hair the best she could they continue the pace both of them speeding up briefly before slowing down again which made her moan as if she was asking him for more, she could tell he was enjoying teasing her but they both prolonged until the sensations rippling and travelling through their bodies got too much. 

Kissing her one last time he continues to thrust into her, his finger moving deftly back and forth over her clit until her back arched, he kept it going applying a slight increase of pressure from his fingers and the increased speed of her thrusts which made her weak and cry out. Watching as her body tensed and her thighs trembled and the warmth of her juices warm against his penis, he used all of his strength to continue into her until with one last thrust he released into her as well causing her to moan loudly at the sensation of the warmth which filled her.

Soon after she cupped his cheek and kissed him, he reciprocated as he slid out of her, the both of them staring at each other as the pearlescent moonlight danced around the room. Kissing him one last time he pulled her into his body and allowed her head to rest on his chest making her feel ever so safe in his arms and him to feel sane. Both bodies resting together as they catch their breath, she looks up at him and smiles which makes him instinctively kiss her on the forehead. Both of them feeling utterly content in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The salty sea air blew through their silhouettes as they stood in the evening light. Today had been an eventful day, both of them saying their vows, and both of them coming together in such a way they didn't think was possible again after so long, it just showed how much they loved each other still. Unfortunately for Carla she couldn't feel relaxed about everything knowing what was impending to blow up when they got home, she needed to sit down and tell Peter whilst they were out, whilst he couldn't do anything to either Adam or Daniel, where he could only do one thing and one thing only and drink, even then that was hard out here as they were in the middle of nowhere just enjoying, as much as they could, being in each other's arms.

"Are you ok?" he asks resting his hands on her hips, they were standing on a rocking long groyne which was stretched out far into the seat with the warm sun beating down on their bodies 

"Yeah" she smiles slightly causing him to frown "I'm just thinking"

"About me?"

"Ha you wish" she pokes him in the cheek causing him to smirk and kiss her, their tongues massaging each other briefly "I love you so much, you know that right?"

"I know you do, and I love you" he smiles widely causing er to sigh slightly "Why dont we go back to the villa, we can lie in each other's arms for the evening, drink in each other and just spend time together, what do you say?"

"I think it's amazing" she smiles putting on a brave face as he takes her hand and scoops her up into his arms "You best not drop me otherwise I will kill you!"

"Oh shut up" he drones walking off the groyne and placing her down on the soft sand beneath his feet, he brings her into his body one last time and kisses her before linking his fingers through hers and walking off back to the villa...

As soon as they got in they began to kiss, he pushed her up against the bedroom wall and she immediately wrapped her legs around his body and began to buck her hips onto his which makes him moan. He fumbles with the zip on the dress she was wearing and eventually her dress fell to the floor whilst she worked on the belt of his trousers and they soon joined the ever-growing pile of crumpled clothes on the floor.

Taking her over to the bed and placing her down on it she bites her lip in anticipation, he watches her sit up to remove the shirt he was wearing whilst he unclipped her bra and chucked the garment to the floor allowing him to clasps his mouth around her nipple which makes her moan excitedly. She runs her fingers through his hair and he groans when she tugs at it gently whilst his finger drags her thong off her body which makes her raise her hips in need of him to fill her which he does as he removes his boxers and pushes into her.

He picks her up and she straddles him the shift in position making her shudder ever so slightly as well as whimper at the feeling, her head thrown back as a result which he takes to his advantage sucking on her neck and nipping at her skin with his teeth as she bores down onto his pelvis enjoying the feeling of her shift in and out of him with every time she raises her hips and forces them down again.

"Mmm love you" she mumbles into his ear, nipping his earlobe with her mouth which makes him moan, he feels her body tensing so he darts his hands down between her legs and finds her clit which makes her thighs tremble

"Let go" he encourages her she whimpers slightly, her eyes fluttering so they were half shut "Let me feel you, baby, cum for me, let go"

"I'm so close" she whispers making him apply a bit more pressure to her which eventually lets her cry out and her walls to spasm around his cock; a warmth encasing him, lubricating him

"I love you so much" he whispers cupping her cheek, she lets the tears fall as he releases into her which makes her moan once more, the both of them collapsing side by side on the bed together, holding each other in their arms; he notices her tears "Why are you crying?"

"I love you so much" she whimpers knowing what was about to come "I did something so stupid Peter, you won't be able to forgive me"

"Baby, I have forgiven you" he responds sadly at the fact that she still thought that he hadn't "I love you I'm not going to let some stupid mistake get in the way of that love, you've told me the truth now I know it'll be difficult for some time but we're ok, I'm ok, I promise"

"It's not that" she whispers cupping his cheek which makes him sigh slightly and bite his lip "I didn't tell you the truth"

"What do you mean?" he questions curiously, he wonders if its just the aftermath of the sex they had, both of them in a dazed state 

"I slept with Adam"


End file.
